


He's My Cherry Pie

by basil_leaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - High School, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Food Kink, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Top Castiel, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When the bus pulled away with no sign of Sam in the neighborhood, Castiel sauntered back toward the bed certain that he and Dean would have the house to themselves for the next few hours."</p>
<p>Cas and Dean have some bondage fun on a Friday afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's My Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time sharing something that I've written in a loooooong time (at least 6 years) and it's not beta'd. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> FYI: Cas and Dean are both H.S. Seniors and, though it's not explicitly stated in the fic, they're both 18. I definitely don't own these guys but it was certainly fun to play with them for a bit!

Cas looked down at the bed and wondered how on earth he had gotten so lucky. This time last year, he had been one of the most bullied kids in school, even as a junior. He couldn’t tell you how many times his books had been knocked out of his hands. He would find his clothes soaking wet in the shower after gym class about once a semester and his face was intimately acquainted with at least one toilet in every hallway. But now Cas could walk the halls more or less unnoticed, thanks to the captain of the hockey team, Dean Winchester, who had been one failed math test away from being kicked off the team. Now, a year later, Dean was captain of the team and made sure that no one messed with Cas anymore. 

Cas remembers vividly the day the bullying stopped. It was a Monday and the hockey team had just won the state championship. Dean had been nervous during their tutoring session in the week leading up to the big game, distractedly talking about minimizing PIMs and avoiding the PK and a lot of other stats and acronyms Cas didn’t understand. Usually, Cas would keep them on track but he couldn’t help but think how attractive Dean was when he was talking about something for which he felt so much passion. The team must have done what Dean had hoped because they returned to school victorious and Dean had been named the game’s most valuable player. 

Though Cas was happy for Dean, he almost didn’t go to school that Monday. The hockey team treated him badly enough on a regular day but they were always worse after a win - it made them even more cocky - and this was the biggest win in school history. Cas’ brother Michael didn’t buy his fake sick act, though; so off to school he went. Just before homeroom, some of the players cornered Cas at his locker. They grabbed him by the collar of his trench coat and dragged him toward the bathroom. The boys crowded him into one of the stalls and shoved him to the ground. Just as they grabbed the back of his head to push it into the toilet, Cas heard a familiar voice.

“What do you guys think you’re doing?” Dean hadn’t participated in any of the bullying but now that the hockey season was over and he didn’t need Castiel’s help anymore, Cas had figured it was only a matter of time before he joined in. He had just hoped that it was going to take a bit longer, that he would have been able to admire Dean from across the math classroom for another few days. 

“You want the honors, Mr. MVP?” the boy holding him on his knees in front of the toilet asked.

“What I want is for you to leave this kid alone. You know he’s the only reason I’m still on the team, right?” The other boys stared at him, not knowing how to respond, so Dean continued with a shrug, “I was failing math and Mr. Shurley assigned him as my tutor. Cas here is the reason I got to play this weekend so let him up and leave him alone.”

Slowly the boys let go of Cas and left the bathroom. As the last of his teammates left and the path to Cas’ side was clear, Dean crouched down to help him to his feet. 

“You alright?” he asked.

“Yes. I’m fine. Thank you.” Cas replied, unsure of what to say. Dean had never spoken to him outside of their tutoring sessions and now here he was like a knight in shining armor. 

Once Cas was on his feet, he was again being crowded into a bathroom stall but this time he wasn’t pushed to the floor. Instead, he found himself up against the wall and before his mind could catch up with what was happening, Dean’s mouth was pressed up against his. Cas froze.

After a few seconds, Dean backed away. “Uh, sorry dude. I, uh, I must have read this all wrong. I thought that…” He stuttered.

“Dean, no. You…” Cas trailed off. He felt like he was on the edge of a cliff about to jump. “You didn’t. You’re not wrong.” Cas looked down at their feet, “I’m just surpri-”

Before Cas could finish, Dean was grabbing his chin and kissing him again and this time he responded. Throwing his arms around Dean as best as he could in the confined space of the bathroom stall. Dean licked at Cas’ lips and Cas opened his mouth to him. When Dean’s tongue slid into his mouth, Cas let out a low moan.

Dean pulled away smiling. “Unless you plan on ditching the rest of the school day with me, angel, you need to quit making those sounds,” Dean told Cas as he backed out of the bathroom stall, “and I know that’s not your style, so I’m going to do us both a favor and head to the end of homeroom.”

Cas was pulled from his memories by the sound of a school bus. Dean’s dad was away for the weekend on a hunting trip with his friend Bobby (Cas knew that Dean was already looking forward to the venison dinners the trip would provide) and Dean’s younger brother Sam was supposed to be going to a friend’s house after school but the bus still made him pause. Cas walked to the window to make sure that Sam didn’t get off the bus and that he was, in fact, at Kevin’s house working on their science project.

When the bus pulled away with no sign of Sam in the neighborhood, Castiel sauntered back toward the bed certain that he and Dean would have the house to themselves for the next few hours.

“I’m going to get something to drink, love.” He informed Dean before dropping a kiss onto his forehead. Dean simply grunted in return, which brought a fond smile to Cas’ face. Cas paused at the door, fishing a small remote out of his pocket and flicking the switch to the on position. He tossed the remote onto the bed next to Dean and went down to the kitchen.

Cas pulled a soda out of the refrigerator and cracked it open. Just before he shut the refrigerator door, something caught his eye. He grabbed the open can of cherry pie filling and a spoon and after he filled a glass with water for Dean, Cas quietly ascended the stairs.

He stood in the doorway of Dean’s bedroom watching the captain of the hockey team squirm on the bed. As Cas silently drank his soda, he admired his handy work. Dean was tied spread eagle on his own bed with soft, black rope, a black sleep mask covered his eyes, serving as a blindfold, and his mouth was filled with a bright red ball gag (they had tried this without the gag only once, at Castiel’s apartment when his brothers were out for the evening. After the neighbors called in a noise complaint and the boys shared an awkward conversation with Sheriff Mills – Cas is positive she didn’t believe their story that they were playing video games – they invested in the gag and decided Dean’s house was the better location for their fun, even if he did have a nosy little brother). As Cas scanned Dean’s body, he paused to watch Dean’s cock bobbing against his stomach, his erection trapped by a silicone cock ring, as he squirmed at the sensations created by the vibrator seated deep in his ass.

Cas finished his soda and crept into the room. He quietly put the pie filling and the water on the bedside table and picked up the remote from its place on the bed next to Dean. Now that he was closer, Cas could see the light sheen of sweat starting to form on Dean’s body. Cas pushed a button on the remote, surprising Dean as the vibrator that had been buzzing against his prostate jumped from low to medium. The sound that Dean made may have been a curse but the gag in his mouth turned it into a groan of pleasure.

Castiel sat at Dean’s desk palming his erection through his boxer briefs while he continued to play with the speed of the vibrator. Every time Cas increased the speed, Dean would cry out into the gag and jump as much as his bonds would allow but when Cas decreased the speed of the vibrator, he would groan in frustration.

Cas set the vibrator on it’s lowest setting and crossed the room to where Dean lay on the bed. Apparently, he was pretty far-gone because Dean was clearly shocked to hear Cas’ voice in his ear.

“If only the hockey team could see you now, captain. All trussed up and writhing on your own bed, seeking a release that only I can give you. I have all the control.” With the word control, Cas cranked the vibrator up to full speed and Dean screamed into the gag. “Would you like to come, Dean?” he asked.

Frantically, Dean nodded his head, groaning what Cas assumed to be a muffled “Yes, please” into his gag repeatedly.

“And you will. Just not yet.” With those words, Castiel turned the vibrator down to its lowest setting, drawing a whimper from Dean as it teased at his prostate. 

Castiel removed Dean’s blindfold and gave him a minute for his eyes to adjust to the light of the room before reaching over and picking up the can of pie filling. 

“Looks like someone couldn’t wait long enough for the finished product,” Cas teased as he brought a spoonful of the cherry filling to his lips. Dean moaned as he watched Cas eat the filling, his tongue doing filthy things to the spoon. Cas refilled the spoon and let it hover over Dean’s gagged mouth before dragging it down his sternum leaving a trail of red goo from Dean’s chest to his belly button. Castiel leaned down to lick the stripe of pie filling from his boyfriend’s body. As Cas licked his way up Dean’s torso, he moaned into the gag again and began to rut against Cas’ body.

Cas pulled away quickly, leaving Dean to hump the air. “Oh no, we’ll have none of that. I have plans for this,” Cas tapped the tip of Dean’s erection, “We can’t have you finishing too early.” Just to be sure, Cas checked that the cock ring was positioned correctly around Dean’s erection.

Cas scooped another spoonful of the pie filling from the can and poured it into his hand. He watched Dean’s face as his brow knit in confusion and kept his eyes locked on Dean’s as Castiel slowly lowered his hand to his boyfriend’s cock. He watched as Dean’s eyes widened with shock as he realized just what Cas was planning. Cas gripped Dean’s erection and smeared the cherry goo all over. 

Before Dean could begin thrusting into Cas’ hand, Cas threw an arm over his hips, anchoring them to the bed and slowly licked Dean’s cock from root to tip. Dean moaned into his gag, his breathing ragged, and Cas took the sound as encouragement and continued to playfully lick at his boyfriend’s erection. As he sucked the last bit of pie filling from the tip, Cas turned up the speed on the vibrator still pressed up against Dean’s prostate.

Dean’s hips bucked up into Cas and he let Dean fuck his mouth as best he could in his bonds for a few thrusts before moving away and kissing up his boyfriend’s body. He stuck two fingers into the pie filling and spread some on Dean’s nipples. 

“I’m barely keeping my cool, Dean,” Cas rasped before sucking Dean’s right nipple into his mouth and licking it clean. “You know I love the way you normally taste but add in the tart sweetness of the cherries and the flavor is nearly orgasmic on its own.” Cas lowered his head to Dean’s left nipple and sucked off the pie filling, drawing a long, deep moan from Dean’s throat. “Cherry pie has always been my favorite.”

Cas stood where Dean could see him and slowly peeled off his boxer briefs. “Look at how hard you’ve made me." Dean's eyes fell hungrily to his erection, "You want me inside of you, don’t you, love?” Cas asked, a coy smile on his face. Dean nodded frantically, the rumble of Cas’ voice and the scent of cherries combining with the feeling of the vibrator and cock ring almost causing a complete sensory overload.

“And I will be. But later. I’ve got another idea for us right now,” Cas told Dean with a wicked grin on his face. Castiel took another scoop of pie filling and covered Dean’s cock again. Then Cas reached up and behind Dean’s head to unbuckle the gag. He pulled the gag out of Dean’s mouth and massaged his jaw for a few seconds. 

“Cas,” Dean gasped, “what are you…?” he started to ask but the question turned into a groan as Cas took more of the cherry filling and took his own erection in hand. Dean was starting to get the idea of what was about to happen.

Castiel carefully straddled Dean’s head, trying his best not to get any of the red goo on the pillows. He lowered his cock into Dean’s awaiting mouth before lying across his body, taking his boyfriend’s erection into his own mouth. Dean’s moan as Cas engulfed him felt like it reverberated through his entire body. The boys continued sucking and licking at one another and Cas quickly felt that he was on the verge of coming. He would have been embarrassed at how fast he was on the edge but he had been toying with his boyfriend for the past forty-five minutes or so and both of them were ready to burst. Just before he lost control, Cas pulled off of Dean’s cock and removed the silicone ring. He took Dean’s erection back in his mouth as he simultaneously turned the vibrator to its highest setting. Cas grabbed Dean’s ass, pushing the vibrator hard against his boyfriend’s prostate. Dean screamed as he came, Cas’ cock effectively muffling the sound. The vibrations sent Castiel over the edge and he emptied himself into Dean’s mouth.

Cas collapsed on top of his boyfriend for a few moments, reveling in the boneless feeling of having just had one of the best orgasms of his life. Soon, though, Dean began to squirm again, the buzzing of the vibrator now nearly painful against his overstimulated prostate. Castiel quickly grabbed the remote and turned it off before rolling off of his boyfriend. 

Cas gently pulled the vibrator out of Dean’s hole and set it aside. He kissed his way down Dean’s leg, brushing his lips just above the knotted rope attaching his boyfriend to the bed before he untied his ankles. He massaged each ankle and foot for a minute before working his way back up Dean’s body with reverence, worshiping every inch of the amazing man in front of him. He stopped briefly at Dean’s mouth for a short but intense kiss before continuing his way up to his wrists. Cas carefully untied the last pieces of rope binding Dean to the bed. He rubbed each wrist, marveling at the indentations left on Dean’s skin from the rope and he kissed the rope marks on Dean's wrists before getting him to sit up.

Cas reached over Dean to grab the water from the bedside table. He held it to Dean’s mouth, encouraging him to drink. Dean took the cup from Cas, who then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Once he finished the water, Dean snuggled into Cas’ chest and gave a contented sigh.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to look at a cherry pie without blushing ever again,” Dean confessed. The boys lay naked, holding one another until Dean’s phone rang and he got up from the bed to fish it out of his jeans pocket.

“Sammy, what’s up? Ok. Yeah, sure. You sure it’s ok with Mrs. Tran? Sounds good, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Dean hung up with a smile. “Sammy will be having dinner and spending the night at Kevin’s tonight. I need a shower and, since we’ve got the house to ourselves all night, I think you should join me,” he invited as held his arm out toward the bed in invitation.

Cas got up and took Dean’s outstretched hand, already starting to feel the beginning of another erection. “Well, the cherries were quite sticky and I did promise you a good fucking.”


End file.
